I Wanna Hold Your Hand
by ms.hummel-anderson-cullen
Summary: This is the story of how Kurt Hummel came into this world. Follow Elizabeths and Burts journey while meeting some other characters along the way.
1. Swing

I don't own glee.

* * *

May 26, 1993

Elizabeth Hummel sat at the kitchen table staring down at her thirty- three week sonogram pictures. He eyes were red and swollen from crying. She absent mindly rubbed her swollen belly. She had feelings that her baby was small but not losing weight. She didn't want to lose the baby because she and Burt had been trying for three years to have a baby and finally they found out the good news. She smiled as she felt a little thump on her hand. She heard the door open. She whipped her tears from her face.

"Honey I'm home!" she heard her husband calling form the door. She heard his keys drop in the bowl.

"I'm in here sweetheart" Elizabeth called. Burt Hummel walked into the kitchen form a long hard day's work. He had just started his new business. He owned a tire shop called Hummel's tire and lube even though the business was just starting out, it was a success. Elizabeth laughed when she saw her husband all dirty with oil stains on his shirt.

"What?" Burt smiled. He walked over to Elizabeth.

"I just have to get used to you being all dirty now. You look so different but in a good way." She replied while still laughing. He bent down to kiss her. "No honey go shower then kiss" Burt didn't care all he knew was he wanted to kiss his wife. He quickly went over to the sink and washed his hands and face. Elizabeth got up slowly form her chair. She walked over to the sink. Burt bit his lip as he dried his hands. He knew Elizabeth was depressed. He walked up to his beautiful wife and kissed her. He swayed her hips with his hands. He took one of his hands and ran it though he long auburn hair.

"I love you" he whispered softly in her ear. She smiled as she started to cry. "I know you've been upset about the baby being small but he will be just fine I know it. With you as his mom, I have no doubt he will be the happiest child in the universe" he placed his hand on her swollen belly. "You know I think the baby kicks more when you sing to him" Elizabeth smiled happily. She began to sing:

_You are my sunshine,  
my only sunshine.  
You make me happy,  
when skies are gray.  
You'll never know dear,  
how much I love you.  
Please don't take my sunshine away._

Both she and Burt had tears in their eyes. They both felt thumping.

"He loves it when you sing" Burt said. "You know he kicks his hardest when there is music you know" Elizabeth smiled.

"I know. He is always happy around music"

"Hey maybe he will be a football player!" Burt suggested. Elizabeth laughed and just shook her head. She looked out the window and saw the backyard. She saw the sunflowers she planted last spring.

"Honey I think I am going to get some fresh air" Elizabeth suggested. She slowly walked over to the back door. Burt quickly and handed her a pink sweater.

"Here honey take this."

"Honey its May I don't think I will get cold that quickly." She said. She looked up at Burt's eyes. "Oh alright!" he smiled.

"I will be in hearing distance so if you need anything just holler okay? Be careful if you are going to sit on that swing because the rope is starting to rot." Elizabeth nodded. She slowly walked down the steps and walked over to a swing and sat down. She rubbed her belly and closed her eyes. She could feel her little baby moving swiftly.

"Oh you must like to dance!" she said. "And I just know you will want to be around music twenty four- seven won't you" the baby kept moving nonstop. "You want to hear momma sing?" she asked. She felt a thump. She knew that was a yes. So she began:

_If I should stay,  
I would only be in your way.  
So I'll go, but I know  
I'll think of you every step of the way._

And I will always love you.  
I will always love you.  
You, my darling you. Hmm.

Bittersweet memories  
that is all I'm taking with me.  
So, goodbye. Please, don't cry.  
We both know I'm not what you, you need.

And I will always love you.  
I will always love you.

The wind started to blow very fast. Elizabeth put on the sweater. She tried to get up but the rope gave out. The swing broke and Elizabeth fell to the ground. She sat there for a few moments. She held her belly.

"Oh baby I am so sorry" she said to her baby "oh Kurt I am so sorry baby. I-"she was cut off by piecing pain in her back and belly. She felt water gush gown her legs. "No….no….. It's too early…." She started to sob. She tried to get up but she could the pain was to strong.

"BURT!" she screamed at the top of her lungs "BURT!" she started to sob more. Her baby was coming early too early.

* * *

Thank you for reading! Reviews would be lovely!


	2. Future Friends

Thank you for reading and please review. I don't own glee.

* * *

Burt had rushed Elizabeth to the hospital as fast as he could. Elizabeth squeezed his hand so tightly. He never let off the gas petal. They let Elizabeth a room she laid there hooked up to monitors. Elizabeth looked over at Burt. He was half asleep in the chair next to her bed. She held his hand.

"Honey?" she asked. Burt looked up at her. "Why don't you go down to the cafeteria and get some coffee?" he bit his lip.

"I don't know honey" he said while shaking his head. "Are you sure you're going to be okay? I mean I can always stay here?" Elizabeth shook her head.

"No honey go down get some coffee I will be just fine up here"

"Are you sure?" he asked. Elizabeth nodded and Burt headed down to the cafeteria.

* * *

Burt sat at a lonely table holding the warm paper cup of coffee. He tried to close his eyes but he couldn't. He closed his eyes for a few seconds he sighed.

"So I take it your wife's in labor too huh?" he heard a man say. He opened his eyes to see a tall man with dark brown hair and blue eyes. The man sat down at the table with a paper cup of coffee. Burt looked at him oddly.

"How can you tell?" Burt asked the stranger. The stranger smiled.

"Because I know the symptoms of husband labor pains because my wife's in labor too." He smiled. Burt just laughed.

"My names Kaine Anderson" he said as he held out his hand. Burt took it and shook it.

"Burt" Burt replied. "Burt Hummel"

"As in Hummel tire and lube?" kaine asked. Burt smiled.

"Yes that's my shop"

"Wow it's a small world" kaine replied. "I got my car fixed there a couple days ago!" the men just laughed. Burt took a sip of his coffee.

"So what's you kid going to be?" Burt asked. He was happy to see another expectant father.

"A boy" Kaine replied happily. "Yeah this is our second one. Thank God he is going to be born in a hospital unlike his brother!" Burt smiled.

"What happened with his brother?" Burt asked.

"Well see our son Cooper was born in the back of our mini cooper so my wife named him Cooper" kaine laughed as he took a sip of his coffee. "What's yours going to be?"

Burt smiled widely. He enjoyed talking about his son. "Well it's a boy and it's our first. What are you guys going to name this boy?"

"Blaine Everett Anderson" kaine said proudly. Burt smiled

"That's a nice name" Burt replied. "We are going to name ours Kurt Christopher Hummel" kaine smiled.

"That's a cool name" Kaine said. Both men took a sip of their coffee. "So how did your wife go into labor?"

Burt sighed "she was outside and she fell of a swing and her water broke and she's only thirty – three weeks and I hate to say it but I am scared. The baby may not survive and I just don't think I can handle that!" Burt was on the verge of tears. A few were coming down slowly.

"I am sure everything will be fine, Burt" kaine said. "I bet the baby will be just fine." Burt smiled.

"So how did your wife go into labor?" Burt asked sniffling.

"Cooper my son scared my wife into labor." Kaine smiled. "He scared her and her water broke. I was at work and she called and said 'hey I'm in labor' so yeah"

The men laughed.

* * *

The doctors told Elizabeth that she could walk around for a while. So Elizabeth roamed the halls. She cried the whole way. She couldn't believe it was too early for her baby.

"Labor sucks doesn't it?" a woman's voice said. Elizabeth looked up to see a hazel eyed woman doing the same thing Elizabeth was.

"Yes it does" Elizabeth laughed. The two women stood there against a wall.

"Let me guess" the woman said "you sent your husband down for coffee?"

"Lucky guess" Elizabeth laughed. "How did you know?"

"Well I did it to my husband" the woman laughed. "I'm Blaire Anderson"

"Elizabeth Hummel" Elizabeth replied. The women shook hands. "So what's your baby going to be?"

"Well it's a boy and his name will be Blaine Anderson." Blaire smiled. "Yours?"

"A boy" Elizabeth replied. "Kurt Christopher Hummel. I can't wait to meet him"

* * *

Thank you for reading and please review.


	3. I Wanna Hold Your Hand

I don't own glee.

* * *

Elizabeth was in the greatest pain that anyone could ever feel. She held tightly onto Burt's hand sobbing. Burt was crying too.

"Alright Elizabeth were ready." The doctor said. "Now push" Elizabeth pushed. A scream ripped through her throat.

"Come on honey you get to meet our little boy" Burt said into her ear.

"Good push now stop" the doctor said calmly. "Elizabeth stop pushing the cord is wrapped around the neck"

"Burt I have to push." Elizabeth sobbed. Burt held onto her hand. Elizabeth squeezed it with all her might.

"I love you so much." Burt whispered.

"Alright push" the doctor said. Elizabeth pushed with all her might. "Keep going keep going the shoulders are out come on." Elizabeth screamed and squeezed Burt's hand even more. Then a magical moment happened. A loud ear-piercing cry came from the infant. Quickly he was passed to nurses.

"That's one loud cry." Burt said. He played with his ear. "Maybe he will sing" Elizabeth laughed and kissed her husband.

"Were parents," she said as she started to cry.

* * *

Burt was allowed into the NICU to see his son. He looked down at the tiny incubator. He started to cry. He put his hand through the port hole. He touched his son. The baby started to squirm and making noises.

"Shhhhhhhh its okay daddy's here" the tiny infant grabbed Burt's finger. "Come on little guy I know you can squeeze my finger. Come on Kurt squeeze daddy's hand." Kurt did nothing. He just squirmed. Burt knew how to get his boy to respond. Burt began to sing softly:

_yeah, I'll tell you something  
I think you'll understand  
When I say that something  
I wanna hold your hand  
I wanna hold your hand  
I wanna hold your hand_

_Oh, please, say to me_  
_You'll let me be your man_  
_and please, say to me_

_You'll let me hold your hand_  
_Now let me hold your hand_  
_I wanna hold your hand_

_And when I touch you I feel happy, inside_  
_It's such a feeling_  
_That my love_  
_I can't hide_  
_I can't hide_  
_I can't hide_

_Yeah you, got that something_  
_I think you'll understand_  
_When I say that something_  
_I wanna hold your hand_  
_I wanna hold your hand_  
_I wanna hold your hand_

_And when I touch you I feel happy, inside_  
_It's such a feeling_  
_That my love_  
_I can't hide_  
_I can't hide_  
_I can't hide_

_Yeah you, got that something_  
_I think you'll understand_  
_When I say that something_  
_I wanna hold your hand_  
_I wanna hold your hand_  
_I wanna hold your hand_

Kurt squeezed Burt's finger. Burt felt at that moment nothing could break them apart. Never

* * *

please review.


End file.
